


Образец

by TrashProduction



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:18:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashProduction/pseuds/TrashProduction
Summary: Допрос с применением бор-галлита пошел совсем не так, как планировалось.





	Образец

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2017.  
> Спасибо Tadanori за бетинг :3  
> Неприятное описание взаимодействия бор-галлита и человека. Нет, не тентаклепорно.  
> НаДжеда — планета, вокруг которой вращается луна Джеда.

Саотхи

Он все пытался упираться, когда его вели. Буйный парень, Со таких любит, не удивлюсь, если потом предложит ему вместе поработать. Если, конечно, наш всеобщий любимец даст добро.

Про любимца я пошутил, разумеется. Из всей группы я да Крепс добровольно ходим на него посмотреть, остальные стараются даже рядом с его Конурой не появляться, а если надо отвести пленника — привязывают и сматываются, пока не позовут.

Не знаю, почему всегда остаюсь. Крепс-то понятно, он врач, все пытается «полевой эксперимент» провести, то есть сидит и таращится, а потом вздыхает, что-де, была бы у него аппаратура… Будь у нас хоть какая-нибудь аппаратура, Дальку не пришлось бы отнимать ногу в прошлом месяце.

Так себе из него врач, в общем.

А я… Меня завораживает эта тварь. Она словно не ползает — плывет по земле, перебирает мелкими отростками на брюхе да поводит щупальцами, тяжелыми, гладкими. Только шорох камешков на полу и напоминает, что она из плоти и крови. Поверить не могу, что настоящая, и что такие обитают совсем рядом, на НаДжеде. Бор-галлиты.

Мы почти дошли до Конуры, и парень, кажется, учуял запах и занервничал. Я и Крепс встали на свое обычное место, откуда был наилучший обзор через решетку, его усадили на приваренный с той стороны стул. Он все бормотал что-то Аотхи и Азару, пока те закрепляли его руки ремнями, а когда ушли, то сказал громче, чтобы мы слышали:

— Эй, эй, что происходит? Что сейчас будет? Хватит, я же правду сказал, вы можете проверить… 

— Вот и проверим, — произнес я как можно более зловеще. Крепс покосился на меня со странным выражением лица, но промолчал.

Неизвестно, кто первый выяснил, что бор-галлиты могут читать мысли и, более того, распознавать ложь. Наверное, какой-нибудь охотник свалился какому-нибудь бор-галлиту в объятия, и в этот самый момент его напарник решил поспрашивать, а не спал ли тот с его женушкой. Может быть, путешественник-иктотчи проходил мимо и почувствовал. Обязательно спрошу об этом, если когда-нибудь отправлюсь на НаДжеду. Но сейчас важно только то, что наш ни разу не ошибался: информация тех, кого он отпускал, никогда не подводила. Предложения и наводки лгавших, Со сразу отбрасывал, больше к ним не возвращаясь, а самих засланцев ждал еще один разговор, неприятный, но короткий. 

— Хватит, что еще я должен сказать? — он внезапно осекся. — Что это там?

О, зашевелился. В Конуре две части: та, где проводятся допросы, и что-то вроде мелкого бассейна с пологим склоном. Бор-галлиты живут в болотах, в таком сухом месте, как Джеда, наш не протянул бы долго без воды. Странно осознавать, что кто-то там, на планете, не видит все время песок и рыжие скалы. Пожалуй, еще одна причина, почему я сюда прихожу: смотреть на него и думать о зелени, бушующей где-то там, где меня нет.

Вот он, красавец. Невозможно уродливый. Просто сизый мешок со стекающими с него литрами слизи, дергающимися белесыми наростами-глазами, одутловатый, вспухший, бесформенный… Беззвучный. Словно ты во сне, и к тебе медленно летит твой худший кошмар.

— Змеями вас, что это?! Что это?! — парень дернулся так, что чуть не вырвал крепления, когда бор-галлит выполз на свет. Охотник, который нам его привез, рассказал, что в воде они могут двигаться очень быстро — набирают ее в мешки в теле и выпуская, толкая себя вперед. В этой банке такого не провернуть, нашему остается бултыхаться, натыкаясь на стены. Иногда он вылезает и долго слоняется до решетки и обратно, оставляя оставляя повсюду мокрые следы и слизь, поэтому в Конуре вечно влажно и стоит не слишком приятный душок.

— Если ты не лжец, можешь расслабиться, тебе бояться нечего, — сказал я. — Мы просто будем задавать вопросы, а ты отвечать.

Он вывернул голову, как смог, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Моего возраста, может, чуть постарше, я невольно представил себя на его месте. Мне нравилось пугать допрашиваемых, и я добавил:

— Ты уже расслабился? Нет? Есть, что скрывать? Он почует, и ему не понравится, сразу тебе скажу.

— Саотхи, заткнись ты уже, — бросил мне Крепс. 

Первое щупальце коснулось штанины, и парень заорал, а потом заскулил, когда остальные три мягко поднялись вверх, обхватывая туловище. Одно обвило голову, прижавшись покрепче. Я снова представил себя сидящим на этом стуле.

За старшего сегодня был Крепс:

— Как тебя зовут?

Парень молчал. Я прислушался, потому что по пути успел забыть его имя, не хотелось бы давать Крепсу возможность лишний раз назвать меня «безголовым».

— Отвечай, будешь отвечать — и все закончится быстрее.

— Хорошо или плохо закон… — начал было я, но Крепс дал мне такого тумака, что я оборвался на полуслове, и повторил:

— Как тебя зовут?

— Базальк Шууд.

Ничего. Если бы он солгал, бор-галлит бы слегка поменял цвет и сдавил крепче. Пару раз он оставлял допрашиваемых со сломанными ребрами, хотя рано или поздно все равно отпускал.

— Кто тебя послал?

— Джерик Железный, — голос у Базалька почти пропал. Его изогнутое дугой тело, казалось, сейчас зазвенит от напряжения.

— Где находится хранилище, о котором ты нам рассказал?

Вопросы все шли, Базальк не лгал, он и правда был курьером от незнакомого нам скупщика информации. Бор-галлит ослабил хватку, и я приготовился выключить магниты на застежках креплений. Моя рука зависла над кнопкой. Что-то шло не так. Обычно к этому времени все допрашиваемые обмякали и переставали сопротивляться, этот же продолжал пытаться вывернуться, едва не вывихивая запястья и лодыжки. 

Бор-галлит отклонился, приподняв брюхо, показалась закрытая складками щель. Крепс заметно насторожился и произнес непривычно напряженным голосом:

— Кажется, пора его вытаскивать.

Бор-галлит дрогнул и внезапно двинулся вперед. Складка на брюхе разошлась, выбрасывая вперед нечто, похожее на отросток бледной широкой кишки, покрытой желеобразными наплывами. Она обхватила сапоги Базалька и дергано поползла вверх.

— Змеево дерьмо! — я отшатнулся от решетки.

У Базалька снова прорезался голос, и он начал орать. Я не мог отвести глаза от того, как растягивалась кишка, и как по ее поверхности ходили пульсирующие волны. Она наткнулась на ремни на голенях, к ним тут же потянулись мелкие щупальца, торопливо ощупали, обхватили и дернули, вырывая вместе с креплениями. Крики смешались с топотом и галдежом Аодхи и Азора и звуками передергиваемых затворов. Базальк пытался отбиваться ногами, но, похоже, их сдавило, и он только конвульсивно дергался. Пальцы царапали щупальца, соскальзывая с гладкой влажной поверхности, вся одежда была вымазана пенящейся вязкой дрянью, тягуче падавшей прядями на пол. Его рывком заглотило по пояс, и Крепс словно очнулся:

— Не стрелять! Открывай, надо вытаскивать его из этой хреновины!

Я судорожно хлопнул по кнопке — магниты креплений на руках отключились с щелчком — и бросился к двери. Словно поняв сказанное, бор-галлит дернул Базалька, затащил под себя, надвинулся, и щупальца начали заталкивать его глубже, заглушив издаваемые им звуки. Мы едва успели распахнуть дверь, когда вся туша сжалась и втянула его с головой, плеснув напоследок студенистой жижей.

Резко стало тихо. Мы замерли. Бор-галлит замер. Его брюхо вздулось с одного бока, на серой коже явственно проступили толстые лиловатые прожилки. Щупальца медленно развернулись и обмякли, растянутый раструб кишки мелко подрагивал, поблескивая склизкой поверхностью. Бор-галлит лежал неподвижно, словно приходя в себя.

— А ты уверен, что еще есть смысл? – невпопад брякнул я сиплым голосом.

Крепс посмотрел на меня расширенными глазами, дыша глубоко и медленно.

— Кажется, мы облажались, мальчуган, и здорово облажались, — сказал он и перевел глаза на бор-галлита,в этот момент двинувшегося вглубь Конуры. По поверхности вздувшегося с одной стороны мешка пробегали мелкие волны, на мгновение окрашивавшие кожу в болезненно-зеленый цвет. Я не мог не смотреть на него. Где-то внутри колыхался в теплой склизкой жиже человек. По крайней, мере, так я себе это представил, и к горлу подкатила тошнота. Я снова невольно подставил себя на его месте.

— …так и скажем, что взбесилась, — кажется, я что-то пропустил, — не успели вытащить. Может, тварь проголодалась.

Я подумал, что ведь это я отключил крепления. В голове тут же возникла картина, как я этого не делаю, и бор-галлит отрывает кисти и ступни Базалька от тела, заталкивая оставшееся в себя. 

— А что с курьером? — Крепс все не мог вернуть себе свой обычный мне-вообще-все-равно голос.

— Потерялся по дороге назад, дело обычное.

— Со будет недоволен…

— Тварь теперь вообще можно использовать?

— Что-нибудь придумаем…

— Эй, Саотхи, пойдем! — меня хлопнули по плечу. Аодхи и Азор топали к лестнице наверх, к Со, наверное, Крепс стоял, прижавшись к решетке и не сводя глаз с бор-галлита.

— Что-нибудь придумаем, — да что со мной, собственные мысли словно вылетели из головы.

Он что-то сумрачно пробормотал. Я не смог расслышать, но решил не переспрашивать.

Крепс

Сифон используется для питания, затягивает пищу волнообразными ритмичными движениями. Крупные щупальца удерживают, мелкие направляют. Питается крупными порциями раз в полторы-две недели, однако, при неравномерном кормлении способен заглатывать многократно больший объем пищи и, следовательно, больше времени тратить на его усвоение. В таком случае становится видно вздутие желудка, находящегося сзади.

Я легонько стукнулся лбом о холодную поверхность шкафчика. Как бы они ни хотели объяснить случившееся тем, что бор-галлит решил лишний раз поесть, что-то явно было не так. Саотхи наверняка заметил, хотя он и ходит в Конуру поглазеть развлечения ради. Нужно будет зажать его в уголке — фу, как звучит — и порасспросить. Я не сильно нуждался в том, что смог углядеть странноватый юнец, но, по крайней мере, это помогло бы мне самому перестать сомневаться. Со меня прямо спросил, можно ли еще использовать бор-галлита. Откуда я знаю, о них ничего неизвестно даже на самой НаДжеде, не говоря уже о внешнем мире. Пока решили ждать и не трогать его.

От полутора до двух недель. Можно сделать предположение, что пища, в естественных условиях жертва обрабатывается неким составом, сохраняющим ее свежей, либо…

Мысль о том, что несчастный парнишка все еще жив, пугала даже меня.

Я вспомнил, что собирался одеваться. Иногда размышления захватывают меня настолько, что я забываю про все остальное. Может быть, из меня получился бы один из этих горящих своей работой ученых, получи я какое-либо приличное образование, а не по верхам того и сего. Некоторые здесь упорно называют меня медиком, хотя я окрестил бы себя «тот, кто слышал, как это называется, и видел, как это лечат». Но с таким начальством лучше делать вид, что умеешь все и вообще незаменим, так что медик так медик.

Обычный ритуал — проверить, что поделывает бор-галлит. За пять дней, собственно, ничего, он просто лежал, на треть погруженный в воду, и изредка колыхался, вызывая мягко плещущие о стены волны. Вздутый мешок сбоку не спал ни на йоту и по-прежнему напоминал о бывшем еще недавно живым Базальке Шууде.

Я снова отогнал мысль, что тот до сих пор жив.

Саотхи стоял у стола, сдвинув несколько стволов на край, и собирал-разбирал один из автоматов, которые мы и взяли по наводке сгинувшего Базалька. Такой модели у нас еще не было, похвально, что он тренировался.

— Я смотрю, ты не умер от недосыпания, — я не застал его врасплох, к сожалению.

— Нет, но собирался. Пять дежурств подряд, и я готов сам прыгнуть к бор-галлиту к тому в пару.

Упражняться в остроумии мне было недосуг, и я, схватив его за плечи, развернул к себе.

— Саотхи. Тебе ничего странным не кажется после того случая?

— Крепс, ты, кажется, слишком много думаешь об этом, дружище, расслабься!

Мелкий мерзавец.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы такое опять повторилось? Или чтобы кого-нибудь из наших утянуло? Тебя, например? Может, ему больше вообще не нравится неживая добыча?

Он внезапно коротко прикусил губу. 

— Крепс, ты правда думаешь, что что-то не так? 

Я молча смотрел на него, и он, скривив лицо, будто сильно не хотел этого делать, быстро проговорил:

— Все не так шло, как обычно. Вообще все не так. Парень орал так, будто ему мозги вынимали, еще с самого начала, помнишь? Цвет не такой, такого не было раньше, движения не те, и как он сейчас себя ведет. Он словно заснул или ждет чего-то. На полу все лужи высохли. 

Надо же, как прорвало.

— А еще — голос Саотхи повысился, — это же я отключил крепления. Может, мы бы его еще вытащили…

— Тихо, тихо, парень, — я успокаивающе (как мне показалось) похлопал его по щеке, — ты все правильно сейчас сказал и все правильно тогда сделал. И подтвердил то, что и я думал. Еще что-нибудь? Что-нибудь странное?

Саотхи на секунду задумался.

— Когда тогда, еще давно, дооолго не привозили вовремя чаны с мясными отходами с фермы, а как привозили, он все жрал и жрал, помнишь? Аж раздувался. И у него мешок этот набитый сзади волочился. А сейчас сбоку.

— Все, заткнись, молодец, хорошо, — я отпустил его и поскорее вышел, не волнуясь о том, что он подумает. Я подтвердил свою мысль, что творится что-то необычное. Что мне это дало? А ничего.

За три следующих дня вздутие спало, зато бор-галлит слегка раздался равномерно со всех сторон. Он был по-прежнему ленив, даже на знакомый чан с едой не реагировал, и я рискнул отомкнуть дверь и подойти ближе. Его белесые глаза дергались, следя за мной, и, когда я был в трех метрах, щупальца развернулись и потянулись вперед. Я ретировался, чтобы не пришлось в него стрелять, думая, что рано или поздно Со снова скажет посадить на злосчастный стул какого-нибудь посланца. Будет ли бор-галлит игнорировать свои обязанности, если не кормить его месяц? Попытается снова заглотить допрашиваемого? Змеев сын, выкинул кунштюк, а мне разбирайся.

Саотхи

Я, наверное, с Силой связан или что-то в этом роде. О ней как бы и запрещено говорить, но местные о ней помнят. Пойти, что ли, спросить слепого Стража Уилла в Безлюдном переулке? Он болтает много несусветицы, но может, в этом вопросе подскажет.  
Так вот, Сила, интуиция, все это, а иначе с чего бы я подорвался ни с того, ни с сего посреди ночи пойти проверить, заперты ли восточные двери? Те самые, путь к которым лежит через Конуру, в которую я уже дней пять как не заходил?  
А там меня кое-что ждало.

Базальк Шууд, которого я мысленно похоронил одиннадцать дней назад, стоял, вцепившись в решетку с той стороны. 

Я встал, как истукан, на входе, глядя на него. Глаза у меня, поди, как блюдца были в этот момент. Я коснулся стены рукой — она была холодная и настоящая, значит, я не спал. Я даже не сразу заметил, что Базальк был полностью голый. Он находился в постоянном, хотя и беспорядочном, движении, то ступая мелкими шажочками вправо-влево вдоль решетки, то вжимаясь в нее, суетливо перебирая по кромке пальцами. На полу за ним оставались влажные следы. Да он весь в слизи, как сам бор-галлит! Волосы и короткая бородка лежали слепленными сосульками. Выглядел он, будто обдолбался серой мятой, глаза лихорадочно метались, и он словно пытался что-то сказать, но лишь бестолково открывал рот. Увидев наконец меня, Базальк просеменил ближе, вдавил лицо в решетку и невнятно прошептал:

— Вытащи… вытащи меня отсюда…

Я пришел в себя, подошел ближе, не веря своим глазам, и выдохнул:

— Змеево дерьмо… Как ты сумел?.. 

— Выпусти… Я должен уйти… Должен доложить Джерику… Я ведь прошел проверку?

— Ты прошел, — я был так потрясен, что не смог сказать ничего лучше.

Что же это? Бор-галлит отпустил его? Или он сам выбрался? Интересно, Крепс был здесь, он видел? И что вообще все это значит?

— Погоди, погоди… — мне внезапно пришла мысль, что я не мог просто так вытащить его. Должны быть свидетели, должен быть кто-нибудь старший. Я шагнул назад, и он внезапно оживился и запаниковал: 

— Нет! Не оставляй! Он снова меня… 

Я посмотрел вглубь Конуры. Бор-галлит все так же изображал мертвеца, кажется, разве что скрывшись чуть глубже в воде. Я помедлил секунду, но все же побежал за Крепсом.

Растолканный посреди ночи, тот подскочил и спросил, кто нападает и кто ранен. Узнав, что произошло, он собрался со скоростью, которую не смог бы вызвать даже полноценный налет на крепость, и сказал мне сбегать еще за кем-нибудь.

Базальк все жался к решетке. Его лицо выглядело до того глупо, что я бы посмеялся… в другой ситуации. Лампы в Конуре мигали, заставляя влажную слизь блестеть то ярче, то тусклее. 

Крепс сам открыл дверь и вместе с Аодхи вывел Базалька. Тот еле переставлял ноги, словно впервые встал на них, и в конце-концов снова стал семенить.

— Я прошел? Я мммг идти? Я мммг идти? Мне нннгггжо идти, — он бормотал не переставая, некоторые слова звучали так неразборчиво, что их невозможно было понять. Крепс внимательно вглядывался в него, один раз обернулся на бор-галлита. Тот был неподвижен.

Базалька кое-как обмыли, кто-то пожертвовал ему свои шмотки, которые все равно оказались велики. Он беспокоился и рвался куда-то идти и что-то кому-то доложить, казалось, его заклинило на одном и том же. Расспрашивал его один Крепс, шикнув на других, чтобы не вмешивались.

— Ты помнишь, кто ты?

— Человек.

— Как твое имя?

— Что это, имя?

— Как тебя зовут?

— Звут… Меня не звут. 

— Ты не помнишь свое имя? Ладно. Как ты выбрался из бор-галлита?

— Вырвало горло изо рта, стал здхаться. Двигался, сжало, толкало, перестааало сжимать. Снооова двигался, сдирал кожу. Сдирал лицо, снооова дышал.

— Почему ты должен идти? — этот вопрос был для меня неожиданным. 

— Доложить Джерику, — без запинки ответил Базальк.

— Мы уже это сделали, ты можешь остаться здесь и отдохнуть, — Крепс даже не мигал, — тебе не нужно никуда идти.

— Я должен.

— Джерик сообщил нам, что ты все выполнил и тебе не нужно идти. Останешься тут.

Лицо Базалька несколько секунд не выражало ничего, и вдруг он внезапно растянул губы в широкой и жуткой улыбке, также быстро ее спрятал и спросил:

— А теперь? 

Лицо Крепса мрачнело все больше и больше, но он, как всегда, держал свои мысли при себе. Он не успел ответить: пока мы возились, пол-лагеря переполошилось. Успели сбегать и к Со, тот тут же вызвал нас вместе с Базальком. Чем выше мы поднимались, тем больше тот нервничал. Я вдруг вспомнил, что мы сказали тому-то Джерику, что курьера допросили и отправили обратно, и что о его дальнейшей судьбе нам неизвестно.  
Змеево дерьмо. Он же «потерялся по дороге». Мне стало его очень жаль.

Со выслушал меня, потом Крепса, молча оглядывая резко присмиревшего и побледневшего Базалька сверху вниз. Все знали, что того ждет. Я случайно посмотрел на Крепса и обмер: его лицо было похоже на маску, застывшую в каком-то подозрении пополам с напряженностью. Он так обычно смотрит на какое-нибудь незнакомое повреждение, которое ему предстоит лечить. Я сдержался от нервного смешка, перевел взгляд на Базалька, и тут оно началось.

Он исступленно рванулся к выходу, не издав при этом ни единого звука, запутался в собственных ногах, будто пьяница, и едва не упал. Тут и бахнул выстрел. Из спины брызнуло, он пошатнулся и снова чуть не свалился. Еще выстрел, еще, я заметил, что на одежде остаются следы, словно от воды, а не от крови. Кто-то метнулся вперед, Азор, кто же еще, любитель рукопашных боев и единственный в комнате, кто имел виброклинок.

Базальк не просто упал под ударом — развалился, сложился и рухнул на пол мешком. Азор внезапно отшатнулся.

Народ подоспел, как всегда, быстро, трое выбежало из прохода. Все, кто был в помещении, приблизились к телу, послышалась ругань. Кресп пробрался вперед, и я нырнул следом за ним. Азор уже вскрыл ребра и живот тела.

Змеево...

Я даже не знаю, был ли это человек. Будто оболочку человека скрепили жесткими волокнами, словно балками, набили слизью, какими-то темными точками и выпустили погулять. И самым жутким посреди содрогающегося месива была, мать ее, личинка. Огромная, мать ее, змеево отродье, личинка! Толстенная, приплюснутая, на пол-туловища. Жгуты те тянулись от нее во все стороны к оболочке. Она дергается – и та вслед за ней. Мерзкую тварь разрезало почти пополам, и из нее толчками вытекало что-то жирное и желтое.

К горлу подкатила тошнота. Это то, во что бор-галлит превратил Базалька? Выел внутренности и наполнил чем-то своим? Был парень, ходил, говорил… А потом опять ходил да говорил, только уже с колыхающимся внутри студнем. И змеевой личинкой.  
Тварь изогнулась еще раз и затихла.

— Так… что теперь… — неуверенно начал кто-то.

— Крепс, — прохрипел Со, — ты расскажешь мне, что это за чертовщина.

Тот поймал мой взгляд и еле заметно покачал головой, мол, сваливай, не нужен ты тут. Мне дважды говорить не надо было, я помог оттащить тело к нему в медотсек — безголовый или нет, а Крепса как облупленного знаю, ему же захочется поковыряться, и он знает, что я за ним запоминаю, что да как — и поскакал к Гральку в столовую. Сегодня месячную меру спиртного выпью, и никакой Со меня не остановит.

Крепс

Этот шкафчик — мой лучший друг. Он не только хранит мои вещи, но и дарит прохладу разрывающейся от мыслей голове, когда я прижимаюсь к его поверхности лбом.

Один из худших дней. И один из лучших. Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь такого дождался? Да никогда. Я столько наблюдал за бор-галлитом, что составил полный перечень его поведенческих реакций, изменения цвета кожи, даже настроения. А сегодня он подкинул мне такую загадку, перед которой меркло все остальное.

Я вспомнил лицо Саотхи и чуть не рассмеялся. Перепугался, поди, до усрачки. Он как-то признался мне, что пару раз представлял себя в «объятиях» бор-галлита. Интересно, что он теперь думает по этому поводу?

Змеева тварь как-то всунула свою личинку в человеческое тело, при этом сохранив его дееспособным и даже мыслящим. Двигался! Помнил! Говорил! И в то же время изменился так, что и человеком-то его назвать можно с трудом. особенно после того, как вскроешь и рассмотришь изнутри. Главную трансформацию претерпело туловище, став похожим на — буквально — нечто вроде гнезда для поддержания личинки, хотя, взглянув на него, и не заметишь странного. Все остальное внешне кажется нормальным, но я не могу даже проверить состав тканей, у нас нет никакого оборудования, нет ни-хре-на. Зато есть маленькая холодильная установка ТЕК1000, которую можно перенастроить так, чтобы сохранить образцы, а две одинокие маленькие коробки с ингредиентами взрывчатки можно перенести и во вторую, большую. Когда-нибудь сдам эти пробы в нормальную лабораторию специалистам. 

Не знаю, что делать дальше. Наверное, стоит вообще забыть о бор-галлите и сосредоточиться на своих прямых обязанностях. 

***

Разумеется, я не смог не заглядывать в Конуру. За десять дней бор-галлит как-то съежился, уменьшился в размере, хотя и начал наконец питаться. Сунуть к нему на допрос пока было некого.

Одиннадцатое утро встретило меня потрясением.

Потрясение стояло, таращилось безумным взглядом и цеплялось за решетку, словно боясь упасть.

Тот самый. Базальк Шууд. Которого я собственноручно вскрыл.

Он увидел меня, заговорил, и я едва не осел, где стоял:

— Выпусти… Вытащи меня отсюда… Пжалйста…

Мои ноги были дряблыми и не слушались.

Ты же умер.

Ты, мертвый, лежал на столе.

Ты передо мной хватаешься за прутья.

Где мой успокоительный шкафчик? Я собрался и шагнул вперед. Остановился, оглядел его. Абсолютно точно такой же. Та же бородка, те же трясущиеся колени, та же слизь повсюду. Сбивчивая речь. Забывает слова. Я решил проверить кое-что:

— Хочешь уйти?

— Должен уйти.

— Никуда не пойдешь, останешься здесь.

Как я и думал, его лицо дернулось, словно не зная, какую эмоцию принять, и он пролепетал:

— Но я не ммгу. Не ммгу оставаться.

— Почему? 

— Есть дело. Нннггжно закончить задааание.

— Тебя отстранили. Заданий нет.

Череда подергиваний лица. Остановился на печально-обреченном, но ничего не сказал, качнулся с носков на пятки и вжался лицом в решетку, глядя на меня большими бессмысленными глазами. 

— Стой здесь, — сказал я, развернулся и пошел поднимать Саотхи, не слушая мольбы Базалька — или что это вообще было за существо. Надо будет захватить еще пару человек, а то он, того и гляди, опять намылится бежать.

Десять минут спустя я прохаживался мимо решетки, по другую сторону которой Базальк мелкими шажками неотступно следовал за мной. Остальные присутствующие мрачно и настороженно смотрели на нас обоих.

— Что ж, господа. Думаю, ситуация требует неких радикальных мер. 

— Пристрелить и его, и тварь, — Ганьхи никогда не сомневался, его решения всегда был просты.

— А армию мы себе так наклепать не можем? — раздался неуверенный голос, я не понял, была ли это шутка.

— Не уверен. Тебе надо в соратники… вот такое? — я сделал широкий жест, указав на подрагивающего Базалька.

— В смертники! 

— Хватит нести чушь, — сиплый голос заставил нас вытянуться по струнке. Что-что, а дисциплину Со держал. Он тяжело пролязгал к решетке и полминуты, не меньше, рассматривал стоявшего по ту сторону Базалька. Не поворачиваясь, спросил:  
— И что ты думаешь насчет всего этого, Крепс?

— Я бы заморозил его целиком, но…

— Мальчишка не интересует. Что с бор-галлитом? Он — слишком полезный инструмент. И слишком дорогой. 

Я высказал то, о чем уже давно думал:

— Бор-галлит вырубается от ДжиЭФ-16. У нас есть целый баллон. Пустить газ в Конуру, усыпить его, подойти и зарядить в него пранормил… Придется пожертвовать весь, что есть. Ии.. вскрыть те вздутые мешки. Я не знаю, что мы там найдем, может быть, тело парня, может быть, яйца или личинки. Возможно, если их удалить, это прекратится.

— Ты еще никогда не говорил столько «может», — Со неожиданно хлопнул рукой по решетке, вызвав оглушительный звон. Базальк отшатнулся, потеряв равновесие, и едва не упал. — Делай. Бор-галлита сохрани. Этого пристрелить. Замораживать все равно негде. Хотя, можешь вскрыть его, если тебе хочется. Да, — Со повернулся ко мне, — места для замораживая личинки в той установке хватит?

— Да.

— Сделай это. Возможно, найдем покупателя.

Он развернулся и двинулся к лестнице, жестом позвав за собой Эдрио с его братом. Я побарабанил пальцами по решетке и сказал:

— Аодхи, Ванос. Притащите баллон с ДжиЭф-16. Саотхи, принеси пранормил, весь, что есть, медотсек, шкаф три. 

— Я знаю, где. 

— Настоящая умница. Я принесу инструменты, они у меня. А вы что смотрите? Тут сейчас ничего интересного не будет.

Помещение опустело. Я посмотрел на бор-галлита. Тот тихо лежал на своем мелководье, периодически пуская волнами по серой коже бледно-фиолетовые и лиловые полоски. Как быстро все решилось. Тренировка, чтоб ее, один раз поужасались и будет, дальше все в рабочем режиме.

Зря разогнал всех, нужно будет вытащить его на сухое место.

Безымянный

Теплое, влажное, безопасное. «Болото».

Сухое, жесткое, царапающее. «Земля». Они по ней… «ходят». 

Вибрации в воздухе. Реакции на них. Это… «звук», «голос». Они… «говорят». Жители болот не слышат и не говорят. Непонятное. Трудно скопировать. Если говорить бессмысленный звук — реакция. «Звать». «Имя». Зачем? У жителей болот нет имен. Жителям болот не нужно различать друг друга. Отбросить.

Ощущение живых рядом, от биения их жизней щекочет кожу. Нет слова. Они не чувствуют. Они только… «видят». Не видеть. «Слепой». Не чувствовать. Нет слова.

За каждым образом, извлекаемым из чужеродного разума, стояла частица нового, непостижимого, такая маленькая и ценная. Житель болот мог понять значение, но не мог услышать даже в ярких воспоминаниях и не мог сам произнести их, "слова". Одно за другим, как бусины на нить, они собирались в ряды, переплетались и скреплялись. Те, кто ходят по земле, играют этими нитями, перекладывают так и эдак, передают свои мысли другим всякий раз по-разному. Они неспособны думать друг другу, перемешивать между собой воспоминания, им приходится сочинять значки, звуки, стараться объяснить как можно более похоже, все равно перевирая каждый раз. Как же так, как же жить, не зная того, что знают другие? Не видеть и не чувствовать того, что видели и чувствовали другие? Житель болот ненавидел ходящих по земле за то, что они украли его из дома, но сейчас ему было их жаль. 

«Ложь». От нее разум путался, картины перемешивались и искажались, становилось так больно. Им тоже больно от нее? Наверное, да, они беспокоились и говорили тогда же, когда он пытался заставить перестать лгать тех, кто был перед ним, сжимая их и ломая. Некоторые думали правду, их нужно было отпустить, они могли вернуться и пригодиться позже, когда созреют дети.

Когда время настало, жителю болот повезло. Тот, кто был перед ним, не лгал, его образы были ясными и тело было здоровым. Оно послужило прекрасной… «формой». Нет, «образец» лучше. Образцом для… нет слова. «Колыбель», «сумка». То, что перенесет ребенка как можно дальше, будет сохранять и питать. Память и слова образца впечатаются в красивую, тщательно сделанную колыбель, и помогут уйти, обманув ему подобных. Воспоминание о лжи неприятное, но ложь — это то, что в разуме, что сообщают другим и от чего больно. Уйти с ребенком, не вызвав подозрений, — другое. Размышлять об это интересно, житель болот глубоко подумает, когда закончит. Пока что образец мирно лежит рядом с незавершенной колыбелью, которая совсем скоро выйдет наружу, снимет вторую кожу… «защита», «пленка». Только бы не замешкалась, не задохнулась, ведь трубка для дыхания выйдет из… «горла» и останется внутри, для следующей. 

Всего три ребенка, больше нет, они появились еще до того, как он попал сюда. Нужно сделать красивые и умные колыбели, чтобы все три выжили. Пусть ищут болота.


End file.
